Imoutoshi
' Imōtoshi (Little Sister City)' is a novel written by Kirino under the pen name "Rino". It got adapted into an anime in Episode 08. It replaces the story from the light novel called Maisora. Synopsis Not much is known other than the fact that it takes place in a post-apocalyptic Tokyo with the main character going around and saving girls and rebuilding the world with them. The main character goes on a date on Christmas Eve. She see's her boyfriend die from geting hit by a dump truck. The cloths and accesories bought on the date are given to little sisters in other towns. The main character see's Shiori in the rain pinned down by the debris and hears her call for help and saves her. She takes Shiori to a love hotel and they fall asleep. Characters Main Character (Name Unknown) - See's her boyfriend get hit by a dump truck and gains of group of little sisters trying to rebuild the world. She has similarities with both Rino (the protagonist of Maisora) and her third boyfriend, both who were based off of Kirino. Boyfriend '''- A young president for a venture capitalist corporation who gets hit by a vehicle. He is Shiori's older brother and seems to be a combination of the first and second boyfriend from Kirino's story from the light novels version, Maisora. '''Shiori - The boyfriend's younger sister and the first girl saved by the protagonist. Described by Kirino as being cute (Kirino calls her "Shiori-chan"). Based on Shiori from ''Let's Fall in Love with Little Sister! ''She has a very similal role to Rino from Maisora when she first meets the third boyfriend. Anime Adaption Kirno originally planned for the anime adaption to have 26 episodes (2 hours each) with each episode with its own unique opening and ending theme song and listed voice actors she intended to cast the characters. The production team, however wanted to work on the first volume as a 13 episode (1 hour each) series with anime-original episodes to expand the story. The team also plans on releasing the series midway into Spring, eliminating any possibility of multiple opening and ending themes. The lineup of voice actors will be replaced with a list with an entirely different cast. And the most significant change they plan is to change the female main lead might be replaced by a male one. By the end of the episodes the team planned to keep most of Kirino's ideas. Trivia *In the Light Novel, the original novel was completly different and wasn't made into an anime until after Kirino returned from the United States. *The original novel dealt with plagiarism, but the anime producers wanted to avoid the topic. *The character depicted on the novel's poster, highly resembles Kirino as shown above. *In Volume 11 of the light novel, Kirino has a social network game with the same name on her smartphone. *In the anime, Kirino chose to use the pen name "Rino" while in the light novel, it was done without her permission. References * Episode 08 * Volume 11 Category:Anime series Category:In-Universe Media